<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Major Experimentation by TriforceNinja</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593480">The Major Experimentation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriforceNinja/pseuds/TriforceNinja'>TriforceNinja</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Agony, Blood Magic, Crest Experiments (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Crest-Related Trauma (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Cutting, Dark Magic, Drugs, Human Experimentation, Imprisonment, Kidnapping, Pain, Torture, Whump, Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:49:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriforceNinja/pseuds/TriforceNinja</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After being captured by Those Who Slither in the Dark, Felix became their test subject. The Agarthans plan to endow a second major crest in the young Fraldarius to see if it was doable. Would Felix survive the torture TWSITD had in store or would he end up being a failed experiment.</p>
<p>Whumptober 2020 Challenge No 31. TODAY’S SPECIAL: TORTURE<br/>Experiment</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Major Experimentation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Out of all the whump fic I made, I planned on updating this one last. But the other fics are still WIP, so I decided to get this out of the way.<br/>And before anyone says anything, yes I am aware that Whumptober is over, but I still wanted to post my unfinished Challenges.</p>
<p>WARNING: This story contains Torture, Human Experimentation, Cutting into Flesh, Blood Magic and some Drug use.<br/>So basically a story where Felix had to go through hell and back. It's not suitable for all readers so viewer description is advise.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                Felix felt groggy when he woke up and saw that he was in a strange room. The walls looked to be made from metal, but there were blue glowing lines that were near the sides. Felix was about to get up from his resting spot only to find out that all four of his limbs were bounded to a metal table. He also realised that his hair was down, and he was shirtless, but he was still wearing his tight teal pants. Felix struggled against his bounds to break free, but to no avail. He continued to do so until Thales entered the area, along with a pasty woman with white hair, and a handful of masked mages.</p>
<p>                “Ah, I see you’re finally awake.” The strange woman greeted in a patronizing tone. “That was very naughty of you to come to your princeling’s aid.”</p>
<p>                Felix glared up at her pupilless white eyes, but also gave her a quizzed look. He recognized the voice, but the woman’s appearance did not seem familiar to him.</p>
<p>                “Do I know you?” Felix asked bluntly.</p>
<p>                “Oh, I see you haven’t seen my true form.” The strange woman said. “Maybe this form could help you recognize me.” She transformed into a woman with long wavy salmon pink hair, green eyes, pale skin, and a burgundy gown dress.</p>
<p>                “Cornelia!” Felix growled at her as he struggled against his bounds as he wanted to attack her.</p>
<p>                “Yes, darling. It is I, and I can’t allow you to interfere with my plans.” Cornelia responded.</p>
<p>                “Why did you bring me here? Why didn’t you kill me?” Felix angerly asked.</p>
<p>                “Oh, darling, darling, darling. Killing you would be such a waste, especially for such a fine specimen as yourself.” Cornelia patronizingly replied and patted his head.</p>
<p>                Felix attempted to bite her hand, but she retracted before he could do so.</p>
<p>                “My, aren’t you a feisty one.” Cornelia teasingly commented. “But your feisty nature isn’t going to stop us from experimenting on you.”</p>
<p>                “I am NOT a test subject!” Felix growled at his captors.</p>
<p>                “Apparently you are.” Thales spoke as he towered over his captive. “Aren’t you aware that Major Crest bearers as yourself are rare to come by?”</p>
<p>                Felix growled in reply.</p>
<p>                “Well, we’re going to add a second one to your bloodstream.” Thales stated. “We never tested this experiment with a Major Crest bearer before, but we are going to check if it’s possible.”</p>
<p>                Felix continued to snarl, while he struggled on the table.</p>
<p>                “I’ll kill you! I’ll kill you all! I’ll make you regret kidnapping me for your- mmmph!” The swordsman’s venomous remarks were cut off when Cornelia shoved a cloth onto his mouth and tied it behind his head.</p>
<p>                “My, aren’t you a mouthy boy.” The gremory taunted as she grabbed a hold of Felix’s chin and tilted him to look at her. “Let’s hope you don’t turn out to be a failed experiment.”</p>
<p>                 Cornelia then moved her hand from the sword master’s chin, then grabbed a fist full of his hair and yanked him back. Thales pulled out a knife from his belt and used it to cut a line down Felix’s abs. The swordsman cringed in pain and squirmed against his bounds. Thales ordered one of the masked mages to hand him a bottle of blood, which contained the Crest of Noa. Once he obtained it, he opened the bottle and carefully poured the substance into Felix’s wound. The blood was cold, and insertion caused the swordsman to squirm more in pain. After Thales poured the rest of the blood into Felix, he handed the empty bottle back to one of the mask mages, and then began to use his dark magic. This magic was used to manipulate the bloodstream and mix the injected blood into it. The process was painful for Felix. His endless struggling never ceased, but when Thales was finished with his magic, the swordsman fell lamely on the table. Cornelia released Felix’s hair which was slowly changing from navy blue to stark white.</p>
<p>                The gremory pressed two fingers on the swordsman’s neck to check for a pulse. She did feel throbs, which indicated to her that the Felix was still alive. Thales ordered a mage to hand him a needle and thread so that he could stich up Felix’s open wound. After that deed was done, the Agarthan leader then asked the mages to bring a roll of bandages and an elixir. They did as they were told as they gave Thales the bandages and Cornelia the healing potion. The gremory did her duty first as she removed the gag from Felix’s mouth, opened the bottle and poured the liquid into his oral cavity. She stopped when she saw Felix’s facial expression move. He did not quite open his eyes, but he did move his lips as the elixir entered him. Thales then began to wrap the bandages around Felix’s torso to cover up the wound. The swordsman slowly opened his eyes in bewilderment, but then he glared up at the Agarthan leader.</p>
<p>                “Congratulations. You survived the test.” Thale smirked evilly at his captive. “But was the test a true success or did you receive unnecessary side effects?”</p>
<p>                “I’LL FUCKING KILL YOU!” Felix roared as he attempted to lunge at his captor, but his bounds would not let him. The pain of the wound and the veins caused the swordsman to flinch and retract.</p>
<p>                “Still sending me threats, I see.” Thales stated coldly. “Well, at least you aren’t babbling.”</p>
<p>                “What the hell are you talking about?” Felix snapped.</p>
<p>                “This experimentation is not an easy task to achieve.” Thales noted. “Many have been crippled from disease, lost their sanity or died in the process. But you seem to have passed the test.”</p>
<p>                Felix continued to snarl at him.</p>
<p>                “You could be of use of us in the future.” Thales placed his hand on his chin. “Though, we’ll have to find a way to make you submit to our authority.” He turned to Cornelia, who was holding a bottle of clear substance and nodded his head. Before the gremory could open the container, she demanded the masked mages to hold their captive down, which they did. One of them grabbed Felix by the hair to yank him down, while another pried opened the swordsman’s mouth. Cornelia then poured the substance down Felix’s oral cavity. When she was finished, the mage that held the swordsman’s mouth open covered it up to prevent him from spitting.</p>
<p>                “Drink up, darling. You’ll need this medicine for your sleep.” Cornelia said as she gently petted his head.</p>
<p><em>                ‘Sleep?’</em> Felix thought to himself as he allowed the substance to enter his throat. The effects of the medicine made feel drowsy and eventually he had fallen asleep.</p>
<p>                Thales and Cornelia smiled wickedly at their successful experiment before they asked the mages to place him in a cell. As they watched they mages take Felix away, both Thales and Cornelia laughed maniacally.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you're wondering why I chose the Crest of Noa, it's because I did a fic of TWISTD harvesting Constance's blood. So you could take it as a sequel to "Blood of Noa" or you could think about other reasons on how TWISTD obtained the Noa blood to begin with.<br/>Don't take everything I say here as fact. It's just a fanfic with my own weird thoughts.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>